Lights
by Cherryboy Riot
Summary: When Kakashi came home after a long mission to find his room engulfed in darkness and his girlfriend passed out on his bed. Oh whatever shall he do? P Kakashi/OC -ONESHOT.SMUT.


Hiya! Hope you guys will enjoy this. The idea just came into my head when I woke up one day, lol.

Please don't flame me, if you don't like OCs then don't read it.

Constructive criticism are alright though, helps me improve my writing. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

--**--

The room was engulfed in darkness after the sun had set behind the horizon for the day and the only source of light came from the tiny music player connected to a pair of small yet very powerful speakers on the shelf in the corner. A body laid across the bed wearing a tiny tank top and a pair of boxer shorts and breathing steadily to the soft music playing at the moment.

The door creaked slightly as it was opened. Someone entered and shut the door softly before quietly placing a bag in the corner and removing the top layer of his clothe, placing it along with the bag. He turned around to look at the body on the bed; amusement gleamed in his dark eye as he removed the object covering the other, the crimson one.

The body on the bed stirred a little and was now laying on her back with her legs pulled back slightly.

The man shook his head and strode over to the bed before leaning over her while a hand pulled down the fabric covering his face. He pushed her legs apart until he felt comfortable enough between them softly placed a kiss on the corner of her lips before trailing it down to the nape of her neck and settled there, nibbling and sucking on the area until he could hear a small moan from her throat.

'Good evening,' she grumbled.

There was no answer from him, though she could feel a smile stretching on his busy lips.

'Enjoying yourself there?' she questioned him in a very sarcastic manner, only to get a merry dragged 'uh-huh' as an answer.

Her breath hitched when one of his hands travelled underneath her clothes and made its home on her breast, fondling it and tracing its fingers passed its most sensitive point.

'It's far too dark. I want to see you,' he mumbled through his kisses.

'Leave the lights alone. I like it dark,' she muttered out a reply.

He just let out a 'hmmp' of dissatisfaction before pushing himself away from his girl and made his way to turn on the lights against her protest to find a very sour face laying on the bed trying to wriggle her way underneath the duvet and create a big lump on the bed that made him laugh.

The music was still playing and the soft and become a slightly heavier tone that gave a little energy to the atmosphere. He had already found his way back to the bed, following his girl underneath the duvet and initiated a small wrestling match.

'Go away, Kakashi,' she whined, trying to push him away only to encourage him.

'I'm not going ANYwhere, Kaname,' he replied. 'And get out of here, I want to see you.'

'Damn you for exposing me to the light in the middle of the night-'

'Middle of the night? The sun had just set,' he informed her.

'I don't care! It's the middle of the night to me,' she argued and Kakashi just laughed softly as she just reminded him of a very unhappy yet extremely cute child.

'Fine. Now get out, I want to see you,' Kakashi emphasised thoroughly on the fact that he just want to SEE her.

'No,' she stated slyly as he managed to pin her down and ceased her movements at last.

'Then I guess I have no choice…'

Kakashi smiled before pressing her lips with his own and sucking and nibbling on them softly before tracing his tongue on it, asking for entrance. Kaname's lips parted slightly, allowing the waiting tongue to enter and battle hers for dominance.

It had been a week since Kakashi had left for a mission and that she had been having sleepless nights worrying to death about him hence why she was sleeping so early today. She really didn't expected to waking up with him ON her having his ways with her neck and her boobies, though.

Kakashi could feel her body tensed under his after he grinded his hips against hers and couldn't help smirking at the reaction her could pull from her. He discontinued their passionate kiss and caused a disgruntled moan from the other party as he threw the duvet onto the floor.

'There there,' he said. 'Much better.'

'No, it's not better. Shut the lights,' she pleaded though her lover was not having any of it.

'No,' he declined while taking off his top and throwing it onto the pile of duvet revealing his well-toned chest. Maybe the light wasn't all that bad…

'Come on, just use your imagination,' she suggested.

'Why use my imagination when there's something much better right in front of me?' he answered back and she hated the fact that he was about the only person who knew how to shut her up. This was really nothing comparing to what he could do.

Kaname just pouted and that just made her all the more adorable.

'So you're saying your imagination cannot imagine anything better than me,' Kaname struggled to finish her sentence as Kakashi was tugging her top off of her and throwing it to one side along with the other piece of clothing coming off of them both.

'Precisely,' he mumbled through her stomach as he pressed soft kisses there.

'You're lying,' she stated.

'Nuh-uh,' he made the sound in his throat as his lips travelled lower and lower.

'Lies-' and her speech were replaced by a moan when she could feel his tongue tasting her down there between her legs. Suppressing the moans became even harder for her when his lips began playing with it as well, toying and tasting it as if it were coated with something so delicious and addictive.

He could feel her body tensed up as he dived in deeper with his tongue, pushing harder and moving slightly faster pleasuring her sensitive spot and causing her to writhe, trying her best to suppress the cries building up in her throat and the delightful sensation surging through her. He never liked how she liked to repress her wonderful moans and cries of pleasure and he took great joy in breaking the suppression.

Kaname gained back her breath when Kakashi released her from the sweet torture though not quite satisfied with it. Kakashi climbed atop of her now and began to kiss her lips once again. She could taste herself at the tip of his tongue and she had to admit that it was not as unpleasant as many girls had put it. Perhaps it was just him since she found herself addicted to those wondrous pair of lips that, she still remembered now, stole a kiss from her the first time she was ever so drunk she could hardly walk.

'God, I missed you,' whispered Kakashi, his voice coated with lust.

Kaname just chuckled and gave him another kiss.

It wasn't long before Kakashi entered her and it was as if they moulded into one. Her arms held tight around his neck and his strong arms held her body close to his as they kissed and kissed until they both just could not handled it anymore.

They were still clinging on to each other, just catching their breaths quietly and taking in each other's warmth.

'Can you turn off the lights now?' she mumbled out the question, her warm breath tricking his neck. The music had changed into a softer tone again, suiting their calming moment.

Kakashi laughed.

'Sorry, but I can't be bother to move,' he said.

'Great,' she grumbled and snuggled into the warmth of his body.

Just then, the light flared, flickered, zapped loudly and snapped off. Kakashi gave out a disgruntled snorted while a smile stretched across Kaname's lips.


End file.
